


Flores en el cementerio

by hackercatkitty



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, Es Louis, Gen, qué esperábais
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los cementerios siempre habían tenido un encanto especial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flores en el cementerio

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como ejercicio para liberarme del bloqueo del escritor por encargo de una amiga, que quería 'Louis, Claudia y cementerio'.

Siempre le habían gustado el silencio y la calma: ya durante el transcurso de su vida humana había preferido pasar horas encerrado en su biblioteca con un libro en la mano a las opulentas y ruidosas fiestas que solían celebrarse en la vecina Nueva Orleans, costumbre que había cambiado tan solo hacia el final de su existencia humana, cuando la muerte de su hermano lo había cambiado todo, arrojándolo a una búsqueda constante de la muerte y la autodestrucción en busca de la expiación de aquel error que le había costado la vida. Como ser inmortal, no obstante, su apreciación por el silencio había regresado con más intensidad si cabe, impulsada tal vez por lo agudo de sus sentidos que dificultaban obtener un momento de paz. Era por aquel motivo que lugares como los cementerios resultaban para él atrayentes y fascinantes, remansos de paz en medio del caos y la vorágine que eran las urbes que los rodeaban ya durante el día, pero especialmente durante la noche. Había en los cementerios algo de pacífico y melancólico, un cierto encanto decadente en el brillo de la pálida luna sobre las lápidas, iluminando las flores dejadas por familiares en memoria de aquellos que habían perdido, flores que poco a poco se marchitaban y secaban como el recuerdo de aquellos desafortunados que yacían enterrados en ataúdes. La memoria humana era frágil, como sus vidas y su existencia, pero ¿no era eso precisamente lo que la hacía tan especial? Y aún después de que la llama que los animaba se hubiese extinguido, sus cuerpos permanecían en la Tierra, permitiendo a sus seres queridos despedirlos por última vez, proporcionandoles certeza acerca del último lugar de descanso de aquellos que se habían ido. Los humanos, con palpitantes corazones y sus cálidos miembros, no sabían el regalo tan preciado que poseían incluso en la muerte. No había muchas cosas capaces de matar a un vampiro, cierto, pero cuando un vampiro moría no dejaba tras de si más que cenizas en el viento. 

La memoria de un humano era frágil, pero la memoria de un vampiro era mejor, y por ello Louis sabía que no existía el menor riesgo de que Claudia fuese olvidada: el recuerdo de su pequeña vampiresa jamás se borraría ni sufriría perturbaciones. Podía ver en su mente sus dorados cabellos finos como hebras de oro y sus pequeños dedos enredándose en su pelo mientras yacían en el ataúd aguardando el momento en que la luna se alzase devolviéndoles al mundo una noche más, no vivos pero tampoco muertos, existiendo como monstruos y depredadores que habitaban en las sombras. Podía recordar con claridad el sonido de la risa tintineante de Claudia, danzando en el salón de su casa en Nueva Orleans al ritmo de una intrincada melodía que Lestat arrancaba con maestría del piano, y la expresión de su rostro angelical cuando una víctima desprevenida caía en sus redes, la sangre goteando por su barbilla y sus mejillas tras haberse alimentado.

Podía ver con claridad en su mente el pequeño cuerpecillo de Claudia, su Claudia, convertido en cenizas que poco a poco se iban diseminando en la brisa: jamás habría para ella una tumba, jamás habría para él un lugar al que llevar flores.


End file.
